Big Bear
''"HUHUHU, I AM BIG BEAR, & I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE SHOW!" '' ~Big Bear in Dan vs. Big Bear. Big Bear is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He has been seen quite a few times, usually brief, which have cemented him as a minor villain of the series. He appears to be the leader of the Possessed Plushies, despite Malizord being their true master. Appearance Big Bear appears as a stuffed animal resembling a bipedal polar bear. In later videos, his eyes are missing as a reminder of the battles he has survived. History Big Bear was originally a plush toy owned by Dan's sister, & was eventually passed on to him, but would become possessed in 2010 when the Archdemon named Malizord began his reign of chaos on planet Earth. However, when Dan found out about this, he fought him & won without a scratch. Malizord knew that Dan was a Kaiser & found out that his old rival, Lord Ferronidas was affliated with him. He retreated & remained hidden until he had a good plan to counter Earth's forces. The demonic spirit possessing Big Bear wouldn't resurface until 2013 where Dan & Josh would fight him again. He would also encounter Ferronidas frequently as well as other characters. Malizord found more of Dan's plushies from his childhood to insert Demons into, & so a war had begun (a joke war, that is). Big Bear was literally a punching bag compared to the powerful characters in this world, & Malizord had no further use of him. Realizing that this joke was becoming stale, he sent Big Bear & the rest of the Possessed Plushies to Ferronidas on May 13th, 2015, presented to him in a garbage bag (a fitting metaphor). Big Bear attacked Ferronidas' companion, Skullnimbus, & was quickly defeated by the Archangel. Ferronidas absorbed his spirit as well as the other Possessed Plushies' spirits so that he could send them back to Hell. Since then, the original Big Bear plush has been left in Dan's basement, never really paid attention to until June 16th, 2015, where Jason Voorhees would use it (along with Heartman) as a punching bag. Personality Big Bear has little personality other than being a mindless buffoon. He blatantly follows Malizord's orders because he's too stupid to realize the futility of the "struggle" his master goes through. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Strength: Big Bear has some degree of strength, but only comparable to that of a normal Human. Invulnerability: Big Bear has withstood quite the beating over the many years of his possession. He can survive an attack from Archangels, Kaisers, etc. & still be able to recover later. He is also immune to fire, as burning the plush would simply make the Demon angrier. Flight: Big Bear can traverse great distances by jumping into the air, & can even glide to an extent. Special Powers Soul Manipulation: Big Bear is possessed by an inhuman spirit, or in this case, a Demon. This unnamed Demon can utilize Big Bear as a conduit into the living world. Weaknesses Being a stuffed animal, Big Bear lacks the type of Superhuman strength that his opponents have. His only attacks include throwing himself in the air or performing strangulation. He also lacks serious defense. Not only that, but he's a complete moron. Trivia * He is technically the first villain of the entire series. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Possessed Plushies Category:Sentient Objects Category:Unholy Category:Minions Category:Idiots Category:Genderless